


Slow hands -section 2, NC17

by wanderingsmith



Series: Slow hands [2]
Category: Bones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 4 of the Slow hands series.  **NC-17**.  you can Skip to the next section without losing anything of the story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow hands -section 2, NC17

**Author's Note:**

> many many thanks to all reviewers for their encouragement, compliments are almost as good in quantity as cuffed Booth would be in quality! and special thanks to Kate for all her help

He had always known he could desire her, had felt the tug of attraction, even when he mistrusted her priorities and her attitude. Once he had accepted that they were partners, it had been a struggle to remember that his loyalty had to be to Tessa. A hand at her back, hers on his shoulders or chest when she was trying to explain or convince. The fact that she seemed oblivious to his feelings had made things far easier, made it possible to treat it as a joke.

Then she would slip, allow herself to show care or affection. Her eyes would actually focus on him rather than skipping by like he was another of her squints.

And he would still, held by prey's freeze response, then caught by the need not to startle her into awareness. The realities would fade and he would forget himself, slip into the role of man with the woman who called to him. 'Till one of them woke, remembered and jerked the moment to an abrupt end.

But most of the time, he was content enough with their friendship. Changing it would require work, might ruin their ability to work together; and since he had no notion of how she felt, he ignored the possibles.

Now, with Tessa long gone, with three weeks in her almost constant company, too tired to keep his defences up, last night had levelled any chance he'd held at continuing their relationship's status quo. Walking into her office and seeing her dancing had jerked his libido right out of its complacent dose. There was no question in his mind that he would try to woo her.

 

As his tongue found ready access and eager invitation, the months of sexual tension slipped the leash, and Booth felt his body tense, mind giving thought up in favour of hunting pleasure, of fulfilling every fantasy, every curiosity he'd entertained about Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist par excellence.

 

In the space of a heartbeat, amusement faded and Temperance felt last night's passion return, no music needed, pure desire drawing her hands to his back. Soft skin over hard muscle. Ancient instinct recognized his worth, as healthy, as a skilled protector. And though she would not heed those visceral reactions in a decision, here and now there was not one ounce of her that was not fixed on him. On wanting every part of him. Heart, body and soul.

Her tongue challenged his, wanting equal exploration rights. Her heart raced at the feel of his hunger. Soft lips driving hard into hers as his hands held her head fast to his desire. Master staking his claim, taking what was his; yet offering himself in return. Though held prisoner by his hands, by the need to keep up with his swiftly moving lips, she never doubted she was his equal, knew she could stop him with a word or move him with a touch.

As his lips trailed down to her neck, shivers cascaded down her body and she gasped in shocked pleasure, fingers digging in his scalp. Her neck arched back, offering her throat, surrender most complete, wanting to feel his possession. The movement pushed her body into his, stiffened nipples feeling the heat coming off his bare chest, his arousal resting in the notch of her thighs, his sweats and her panties poor separations. She felt him slow down, and the gentle touch of teeth, this time making her shudder harshly as he tongued the light bite before making a path of kisses to her ear.

"Mine." The husky growl made her pull back and look into his eyes for a moment, her sanity trying to assert itself. The utterly serious look in them was an odd counterpoint to the almost unrestrained passion she could feel in his jerking muscles, his hands tensing and releasing in her hair. The moment of thought passed as his lips returned to hers, renewing their contest, avid to conquer every taste and texture.

The need to possess in return was an itch at the base of her spine as her hands tried to wrap around him, hindered by the bed on her side. Seeming to read her mind, he rolled them again, bringing himself on top, settled snuggly between her legs. She whimpered into his mouth as the sudden rocking against her already swollen clit released a wave of pleasure. Her hands, free now to explore, glided down his back, stroking every inch of hot skin.

Booth gasped, feeling her hands, strong and warm, over-sensitized nerves making half-familiar touch a quick torture. Lifting his head to try to catch his breath, he felt her upper body rise off the bed, her lips coming to rest on his jugular for just an instant, tongue flickering, before tracing his collarbone to his chest with a line of open-mouth kisses. When her hands reached the waistband of his sweats and deliberately rocked their pelvises together, he exhaled the breath that had gotten stuck in his throat, then reached for the buttons of her shirt, pushing her back to the mattress. He was mildly amused at her sound of complaint at having her exploration thwarted, and still shaken by the feeling of possession her kiss had conveyed.

Following the faint thought that he needed to distract her if he wanted to last, he worshipped her skin as it was exposed, losing his train of thought as her scent and the taste of her skin distracted his attention; rubbing his cheek on her softness, tongue marking every spot. The sound of her soft moans in his ear a heady aphrodisiac. Her lips suckling the rim of his ear, breathy whispers, "You feel so good, ", shudders rippling his back in the wake of her touch, his hips ground into hers, "God, yes. Booth!" His control a weak thread, when he hit the edge of her bra he captured her lips with his as his hands reached behind her to undo the clasp.

Temperance's hands had been distractedly pushing his pants and underwear down, lost in the pleasure of his body undulating against hers, his lips and whiskery cheeks branding her chest with molten heat. With the loss of that touch, and his kiss coming to steal her breath, her eyes opened to feel her bra release. His head lifted, and she saw his eyes focus on her breasts, watched him swallow thickly, "You are so beautiful, Temperance, " His voice hoarse, his eyes rising to hers, searing for a moment before his lips replaced the chill of the room.

His urgency of a moment ago muted into the desire to tease and tempt her into madness. He trailed kisses over the soft mounds of her breasts, circling close but avoiding her nipples, switching sides as her fingers buried into his hair, the strength of her arms trying to pull him to the stiff peaks as her legs wrapped around his hips. He held back, his left hand stroking the side of her breast as his right flowed down to her hips, sneaking between them, pushing her panties down her legs insistently. Then he stroked back along her thigh, feeling tight muscles playing under her soft skin. For a moment he paused, panting for breath and control, hearing her voice, so different from Doctor Brennan. Breathy, broken, begging and demanding. He wanted more than anything to give her exactly what she was asking for, wanted to see and hear her lose her mind; because of him.

Goading himself, he stalled and kissed the underside of her breast, nostrils flaring, animal instinct memorizing his mate as his fingers stroked through the hair at her groin, a moan shivering on her skin at the feel of her wet heat; God, to know she wanted him! Finger stroking heavily against and around her clit, gliding on her juices, his lips reached for a nipple, tongue flicking over the the hard point.

Moments ago the tension had been teasing her whole body, both demanding his attention and making applying that demand impossible. Now it bowed her, a string run tight between his lips and fingers. Her breath in strained gasps, hips grinding a circle against his hand, wanting his touch on her clit, his teasing treks to her labia a torture the tight suckle of his lips made even more urgent. Her fingers flexed into his back with every stroke of his tongue, every flick of a finger on a nipple or her clit, brought her nearer and nearer, whimpering mindlessly with the need for release. Then his lips were gone and his finger suddenly stopped teasing, settling in to slide back and forth over her nub, finding the places and rhythm that made her jerk.

"I want you; want to feel you come for me. Come for me angel." his warm breath in her ear, sounding rusty and as tight as his body, "so beautiful, taste so good. Mine." This time the growl was accompanied with the hard stroke of a finger on the side of her clit and Temperance felt heated pleasure explode, body bowing off the bed, shout still echoing in the room as she tried to get air into her locked lungs. Her pleasure becoming shivers, her hands back to smoothing over Booth's back, not paying any attention to reality as she enjoyed the pleasure he'd given.

There was a grin trying to come out, but Booth was too tense, watching her, feeling her body still pulsing softly under him, his finger holding pressure on her throbbing clit. Feeling her body relax back to the bed, his hands slid her undone shirt off. He was distracted for a second, looking at the naked, satisfied woman in his bed, then raised himself to get rid of his own clothing and reach in his bedside table for protection.

Sitting back on his ankles, his eyes jerked up as her hand wrapped around his shaft as he finished rolling the condom on. Her eyes were still heavy with desire and pleasure, but focused on him, roaming him with unabashed appreciation. His breath stopped on a groan as her stroking fingers wrapped tight and slid up and down quickly.

He lowered himself back onto her, hands sliding into the hair spread around her head like a halo, their eyes locked, his pupils dilated and needy, hers sending a challenge, daring him to let go, wanting to see the same pleasure she'd felt as it overtook him.

His kiss hard and demanding, his hips settled into hers, their naked bodies touching length to length. He gritted his teeth as his breath caught again, lifted his head, hips aligning with hers, feeling himself slip into tight heat. His eyes slammed shut at the first blast of pleasure, clenching his hands tight as he tried to stay still, give her time to join him.

As his body slid home, stroking by spots still swollen and hair-trigger sensitive, she felt wonder. As complete as she'd felt in his arms the night before, it didn't hold a candle to this, seeing his face crease with pleasure-pain, feeling her own pleasure, and the need that was rising again as his hips jerked against hers. She felt a wondering laugh escape, quickly swallowed by his kiss as he reacted by dropping his lips to hers.

And then there was no more thinking, just two bodies, moving together, limbs reaching for each other, needing touch and closeness. Hips grinding, pleasure peaking, and pulling the knot of tension ever tighter. Sweat making them slip as they changed positions, bodies blind in their need.

Ending up back at the bottom, her legs wrapped around him, her head thrown back, she wasn't conscious of gripping his head into her neck. She needed to be closer, needed him to.. Booth latched onto a nipple, suckling the tip to his tongue, hips fighting her hold to thrust hard and fast. 'So close, just a little more, come on Baby, please.'

The choked scream of his name sent a deep shiver down his back and he stiffened with a wordless shout, shuddering hard as he jerked with every tight contraction of her sweet sex. Unaware of his own low moans or of her fingers once again digging into his back, he collapsed to his elbows, lips drawn to the sweat slipping along her throat, feeling her moans reverberating in his mouth as he panted softly, muzzily thinking he wouldn't need to do aerobic exercise anymore.

Once he'd caught his breath, he forced himself up slowly, dropped a last kiss on her lips and disposed of the used rubber, then rested his weight on his forearms, chin on her chest. Enjoying the view and the shared warmth.

"Booth."

The affection infusing her breathless voice made his heart catch and he raised his eyes to hers, delighted with replete, soft, womanly Bones. He smiled, "You realize I'm going to have a hell of a time with association every time I hear someone yell my name from now on?" Laughter coated every word, and the proud smirk she replied with made it impossible for him to keep from kissing her; their continued short breaths making the kiss jerky and laughter ridden.

As he collapsed fully onto her, Temperance barely had the strength to wrap her arms around him, she felt so boneless. She started laughing. His brows rising in question as he shifted his head to look at her, lips twitching to see her so carefree. "Sorry!", she tried to stop the euphoria-induced laughter, "I was just thinking that I felt completely Boneless."

Booth blinked twice before bursting out with laughter, wrapping his arms tight around her and rolling beneath her, "OK, *that's* a reason not to call you Bones that I can't argue with!"


End file.
